Find somebody to love me
by Kagome love Hiei
Summary: What if Kagome born in Sonic world, send in to different dimension to get her and her chao friend away from Eggman, to some where safe, intill her 15 b-day drag through the well and discover her powers both spiritual power & Chaos power 3 year of get all the prices of the jewel and defended Naraku she and shippo going to her true home in Mobotropolis, there she well find her fam
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! This my first crossover story .XD *jumping up and down around the room*

Shadow & Kagome come through the door into the room: 8-|

Me:*stops & turns around and sees them* Hi Shadow, Kagome, how are you two doing?

Kagome: Well I 'm doing OK thank u, JyoJyo if you don't mind me calling you that...is Inuyasha in this story?

JyoJyo: Yes and no, but not in this chapter!

Kagome: Hold on, what do you mean yes & no? *getting mad*

Shadow: Calm down Kagome, *hugging her* you won't see him in this or other chapters anytime soon.

Kagome: Thank you shadow. *Hugging him back*

Me: That's yes...you can call me Jyojyo and no, Inuyasha is not in this story, if you want him in this story, I can do that!

Shadow & Kagome: *Looking into each-other eyes, for a few minutes, than looking away blushing*

Me: Aww that is so cute. *giggles*

Shadow & Kagome: Shut up! *They are blushing dark red now*

Shippo: Jyo Jyo Elaine Sumisu doesn't own Inuyasha and Sonic the hedgehog R.&R.

* * *

What if Kagome born in Sonic world, send in to different dimension to get her and her chao friend away from Eggman, to some where safe, intill her 15 b-day drag through the well and discover her powers both spiritual power & Chaos power 3 year of get all the prices of the jewel and defended Naraku she and shippo going to her true home in Mobotropolis, there she well find her family and make new friends, finds true love on the way.

* * *

Shadow: 19

Kagome: 18

Shippo: 10

Angel: unknown

* * *

With the stars beaming bright as well as the sky painted a deep azure, it was a beautiful night, and on this particularly cool night, a certain black and red werehog had decided to take a walk in the surrounding woods. When he had gotten to a nearby lake, his eyes roamed around the calming scene of the moon reflecting down on the still, dark waters and his deep red eyes flicked over and saw what looked to be a black female hedgehog with blue streaks in her hair and the tips of her ears and bangs wash up on the river bank.

His thoughts wandered to the idea that he was the next in line as Alpha male of the pack. He had no mate and no offspring, something that occurred to him as he walked over to her very slowly and carefully as to not to wake her up, and he moved down on his right knee in right front of her. Shadow leaned over and picked her up bridal-style, slipping one arm underneath her knees and the other behind her back. He lowered his head to sniff her to check for any injuries, finding none, he found he was glad that the female hedgehog was ok, and suddenly, she stirred little bit, he froze in place and just observed her, she moved a tiny distance so that she was able to lay her head on his soft, snow white tuff of chest fur. He held her close to him protectively, the soft moonlight reflecting down from the full moon cast a glow on her hair with its blue highlights that were down to her lower back, some curling gently and glistening like rippling midnight water, her bangs framing her rounded face quite heart-shape face beauties His ear twitched faintly at the sound of a child...calling for its mother. Shadow walked towards where he thought he heard the child and another sound, it was a Chao, He saw them, and none too softly called out to the child and the Chao. They turned around to see who was calling them, it was male hedgehog with vaguely familiar female hedgehog lying limp in his arms, the child raised his delicate nose and sniffed the air. He knew that scent anywhere...it was his mother.( Have u guess who the child is? Ha-ha ) The child called out to his mother.

The female stirred again in Shadow's arm, this time, he looked down to see her open her eyes, his own locking immediately on a pair of startlingly brilliant blue eyes of the female hedgehog in arms.

* * *

Sorry 4 the long wait, I was busy reading other stories 4 some ideas 4 my stories and doing house chores, this is part 1, I'm writing part 2, and I will do my best make it a little longer. I'm thankful to beta: Fox's-whittle-angel

R.&R. Please if you have ideas & q's, PM me...thank you ^_^ Ja Ne!


	2. an author note

I'm sorry i have not update in few weeks, i letting u know i'm not giving up on them, i'm still working on them, i'm also trying make work right on the Stores, i'm trying to get new ideas fore them by reading, and think about it, i'm slow on ideas, i'm have over things to doing so i'm been busy to, so i'm sorry fore not update them like i say i would, but update them will soon until next times, i hope u like them fore me to them going see u soon love J.E.S.


	3. Chapter 2

Kagome love Hiei: Hi guy miss me, sorry for long update, trying to get new ideas, and also working new story too, and i also change my pen name

kagome: That ok i understand when u read a lot u will get new idea *smile*

Shadow:* leaning against the wall next to Kagome, he cross his arm, and eye close* I agree with her

Kagome love Hiei: thanks guys i'm so happy, i'm going to youtube to listening the call by Celiac Woman

Shadow & Kagome: k.l.h. don't own inuyasha and sonic the hedgehog or X

She is blinking her sapphire eye few time, ebony hedgehog placed her soothingly down on the ground on her Feet, and gazing around to gaze at enchanting forest in moonless night sky, beautiful pear tree is glowing beam Silverlight light, her sapphire eyes land on him, he saw question look in her sapphire eye, at her sapphire eyes, they are eye-filling, they hold hint dependently pure, innocent in her eyes, along with wisdom for her young years. Her face is adore in guardian angel, twin crimson red streaks on matching cheeks and also on her ears, arms and legs. Breasts that are sizable, perky, and mouth-watering, she has leaned, excellent sizable hips, along with admirable long crave legs she is wearing shirt with silver wolf sitting on the boulder in the central of the lake howling at the full moon, and jeans, and it suitable fit her like 2nd skin, and silver azure sketchers shoes.

He acknowledged her question "this forest have a two name one often are Crystal forest, and the other one Shiny forest, when their no moon in the sky they started to glow like nightlight, they get their powers from the moon and the sun it will last a month, if their moon in the sky they turn to crystals pears trees"

She stepped back and bow say "Thank you for rescuing me!" She grins at him, she turn in time to catch the small boy he look closer it a fox kit, (a/n shippo is same height than tails, it let you know) he is same age as tails is he have brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy tail. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves and a tan vest with a thin black belt, and his ears are a top of his head , And the female midnight hedgehog hug him along with angel. "Shippo and Angel I am pleased that you are ok! " She is happy to see them ok, that time she turn back to the attractive ebony masculine male hedgehog. "My name is Kagome, this is my chosen adopted son shippo and my jet black Chao Angel, and you are sire!" She sensed that he can be trusted him, he doesn't have the ill intended to hurt us, she give him her sweet smile, the boy name Shippo turn around, and he saw the boy eyes are forest green, His hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow up in ponytail, , it match his outfit, and his atop of head (a/n shippo fox ears are little bigger and wider than tails ears, and will have a two tails or more) and his tails long silk, also fox paws, for the first time in long time since he his sister die, he smiles at them.

"I'm Shadow the hedgehog good to meet!" There is something about her, that want to trust her and me to protest her and see her happy. Shadow shake his head to clear his thought, to think of it later. He turns to walking back to the cave he live with his pack, and stop to see their follow him. "Come u can stay if u what over at my place!" He laughed nervous and rob his hand back his neck, she nodded her head to thanks to him, he began to walk to again, she grabs her yellow old backpack run to catch up to him

* * *

Kagome Love Hiei: Sorry for delay, I been busy and trying to fix my spelling and grammar on

Kagome: she also read other other stories to get new ideas

Kagome love Hiei: yes, your ideas or alway welcome, i will want i come up with in next chapter

Kagome: *looking around for someone* Where is Shadow?

Kagome love Hiei: I think he in the shower

Kagome & Kagome love Hiei: * hear the water running*

Kagome love Hiei: U better not use all the hot water Shadow *walking up to the bathroom door and yell thought the door

Kagome: please R & R please so that we can get him out shower before he use all the hot water thank you, and enjoy this chapter tell us want u guys think


End file.
